profandomcom-20200213-history
Sniper
"Target sighted, ready to fire!" One shot, one kill. The Sniper job class specialize in precision and their powerful ranged attacks. The Sniper is truly master of the Bow, where in it becomes a deadly instrument capable of dealing massive damage. The Falcon return to its aid, with new Falcon skills especially Falcon Assault. They will be able to deploy traps just like their pre-transcendental form, the Hunter job class. With the ability to deal mass amounts of damage quickly, lock your opponent in place, and have the added advantage of having a Falcon, Snipers can be extremely deadly. With all that was previously said, Snipers are not all that perfect and unbeatable. Snipers do have weaknesses, just as all Job classes do depending on the situation. Advantages *Deal high amounts of damage quickly, via Double Strafe or Falcon Assault. *Ability to lock enemies in place with higher attack speeds, or Ankle Snare. *Ability to cause many status ailments via traps and/or status bows. *Capable of using your Falcon to higher extents, via Falcon specific builds. *Ability to snipe enemies from afar, thus not taking much damage versus having to be right up against the monster to kill it. Disadvantages *Lower max HP and SP than most classes. *High SP costs from skills, I.E. Wind Walker takes 100SP, True Sight takes 40, etc. *Lower defense then many classes. *Cannot use shields when using bows, giving you less resistance/defense then most other classes. *Very dependent on Scholar or SP regaining items if using a lot of skills at once. = Job Change Guide = #To become a Sniper, you must first reach base level 99 & job level 50 as a Hunter. #Go to Juno. #Remove all your equipment and items and put them in storage. You must also release the falcon you possess. You must also have EXACTLY 1,285,000 Z. #Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find theHeart of Ymir. #When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny beforeyou talk to the Valkyrie (your weight must be 0). #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job(in this case Payon). #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Archer Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into a Archer High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Archer High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Sniper NPC to change your job. Congratulations! You have now reached Sniper class. = Builds = Powerhouse Sniper The AGI/DEX build is one of the most used builds due to the fact that you can level very easy and fast with it. A sample build would be(Totals, with gears and buffs): *STR 1 *AGI 120~130 (base 90+) *VIT 30~40 (base 20+) *INT 30~40 *DEX 140~160 (base 99) *LUK 1 With that 30-40 INT you’re getting about 50-100 more SP than with INT at 1, which is really nice for leveling a Sniper. With the 30-40 VIT you’re giving yourself more HP and defense, which is always good. All you really need skill-wise are Double Strafe, Ankle Snare, Improve Concentration, Vulture’s Eye, Owl’s Eye, and Arrow Repel for this build to work nicely. Sample Equipment for the AGI/DEX build * Apple of Archer, Ulle’s Cap 1, Alice Doll 1, Feather Beret, Ramen Hat, Crown of Mistress, Etc. * Binoculars, Sunglasses 1, Blinker, Dark Blinder, Etc. * Flu Mask, Gangster Mask, Anything you want. * Tights 0 or 1, Odin’s Blessing 1, Pantie 0 or 1, Valkyrie’s Armor 1. * Muffler 1, Wool Scarf 1, Vali’s Manteau, Crest of the Rider 0 and 1, Heavenly Maiden’s Robe 1, Undershirt 0 and 1, Valkyrie’s Manteau 1. * Shoes 1, Boots 1, Tidal Shoes 1, Valkyrie’s Shoes 1, Black Leather Boots 0 or 1, Vidar’s Boots. * Gloves 1, Brooches 1, Orleans Gloves 1. * There are many, many options for a good bow. If you’re low on cash a +5-7 Hunter’s Bow works perfectly fine in many situations. You can also use the Burning/Earthen/Freezing/Gale/Orc Archer’s Bows. Your DEX should be pretty high with this build, though, so a 2×2x Composite Bow 4 should be the best combo for max damage. I would go into more detail, but I wouldn’t want to steer you in the wrong direction, card stacking is like a foreign language to me. Blitzer Falcon Sniper The Falcon build, otherwise known as the Falconer, is more of a “for fun” build, from my personal experience. They don’t level as fast as an AGI/DEX variant, but they’re a lot more fun to play because your falcon is like a machine gun. A falconer relies on their bird to deal most of the damage, so you have less DEX than other builds. This build is good on monsters with high defense, but be wary of mobbing unless you plan on manually Blitz Beating. If you didn’t know, auto-Blitz Beat divides the damage between the monsters, so if you’re attacking one monster and there’s one more stacked on it, you’ll do half the damage you normally would with your falcon, but you’ll be hitting both of the monsters. Manual Blitz Beat, however, doesn’t split between the mobs. Falconers depend on LUK, AGI, and INT for maximum falcon damage. INT makes your falcon do more damage, LUK helps bring it out more often, and AGI gives you a faster attack speed; giving you more chances for your bird to come out. A sample build would be(Totals, with gears and buffs): *DEX 80~110 *AGI 120~130 *VIT 30~40 *INT 70~90 *LUK 66~99 (With or without Gloria, increase in multiples of 3) *STR 1 When playing on a Falconer, Priests are your best friends, since Gloria helps a lot. If you don’t have a priest to constantly keep Gloria on you, your falcon doesn’t fly as much. LUK is best in multiples of 3, if I’m not mistaken, so make sure your final LUK is divisible by 3. Sample Equipment for The Falconer * Ghost Bandana, Apple of Archer, Ulle’s Cap 1, Kitsune Mask, Ramen Hat, Bunny Band, etc. * Binoculars, anything. * Anything. * Tights 1, Odin’s Blessing 1, Panties 0 or 1 and Valkyrie’s Armor 1. * Mufflers 1, Wool Scarf 1, Vali’s Manteau, Crest of the Rider 0 and 1, Heavenly Maiden’s Robe 1, Undershirt 0 and 1, Valkyrie’s Manteau 1. * Shoes 1, Boots 1, Tidal Shoes 1, Valkyrie’s Shoes 1, Vidar’s Boots, Crystal Pumps. * Gloves 1, Brooches 1, Orleans Gloves 1, Rosary 1. * Falconers usually have a lower amount of DEX, so a Crossbow may be a better choice to maximize your damage. You could also make status Composite Bows (freeze, stun, silence, curse) and mess around since your damage isn’t too good any ways. A Hunter’s Bow or the Burning / Earthen / Freezing / Gale / Orc Archer’s Bows are fine also. Trapper Sniper The Trapper focuses on using traps as its main damage-dealing. They’re really hard to get decent information on because they’re a dying breed or something, and I’ve never really used one before, so bear with me. A sample build would be (Totals, with gears and buffs): *DEX 130~140 *INT 90~110 *VIT 60~80 *STR 20~40 *AGI or LUK for remaining stats Most of the damage-dealing traps have an INT+DEX = damage boosting equation, so you’re going to want to have a decent INT/DEX ratio. I’m not sure if you need AGI, but since you’re going to be mobbing with this build, I swapped it out with VIT. Put some STR so you can hold more traps and stuff. Falcon Assault will compliment this build since you have high INT anyways. Some other build options are: Agi/Int/Dex. This is more of an agressive DS build, you can efficently DS people with a decent ASPD and use your Int to Falcon Assault with decent damage or keep your SP up. High int supported by decent vit and dex. This build can FA for high amounts of damage, while usually using a dagger and switching to an earthen bow to curse and stone curse players. High dex/str/vit. This one is based more for WoE or Bio 3 leveling(since they are kind of similar, in a way). The str is for holding potions and sp items, while vit is for stun immunity. The dex is mainly for enabling fast reaction and movement. You do not need to FA for this build but you may(the damage will be quite weak, ranging from 4-5k). You must learn to move traps in bio3 with arrow shower, and quickly trap up a corridor for WoE. NOTE: Soul in WoE: SE was constantly detecting stupid sinxs trying to grimtooth the barricades, and then they fell to precast not realizing they were unhidden. This is the hardest build to play because a lack of int requires more sp items to keep trapping longer. Sample Equipment for The Trapper * Apple of Archer, Ramen Hat, Ulle’s Cap 1 (With Incubus), Crown of Mistress, Beret, Feather Beret, etc. * Binoculars, Dark Blinder or anything * Gangster Mask or Anything * Tights 1, Odin’s Blessing 1, Sniping Suit 1 and Valkyrie’s Armor 1. * Valkyrie’s Shield 1, Orlean’s Server(Plate) 1, Stone Buckler 1, Thorny Shield 1, Strong Shield 1. * Muffler 1, Wool Scarf 1, Vali’s Manteau, Heavenly Maiden’s Robe 1, Valkyrie’s Manteau 1, etc. * Shoes 1, Boots 1, Tidal Shoes 1, Valkyrie’s Shoes 1, Vidar’s Boots, * Gloves 1, Earrings 1, Rosaries 1, Orlean’s Gloves 1, etc. * Crossbow 3, Bazerald, Combat Knife, Main Gauche 4, Moonlight Dagger, etc. Critical Sniper The Critter is pretty self-explanatory. Utilizing Sniper’s fast attack speed, the Critter is able to do much more damage then the AGI/DEX build in single, normal attacks. A sample is(Totals, with gears and buffs): *DEX 140~150 *AGI 120~130 *VIT 20~30 *LUK 72~102 (Without~With Gloria) *STR 1 *INT 1 A critter is a decent build for hunting items, if you don’t want to constantly use skills. It’s also good for higher defense monsters, since crits by-pass defense. I don’t really use a Critter build that much, so you’ll have to adjust this build to your liking. Sample Equipment for The Critical Sniper * Apple of Archer, Ulle’s Cap 1, Kitsune Mask, Alice Doll 1, Feather Beret, Ramen Hat, Crown of Mistress, Etc. * Binoculars, Sunglasses 1, Blinker, Dark Blinder, Etc. * Gangster Mask, Anything you want. * Tights 0 or 1, Odin’s Blessing 1, Pantie 0 or 1, Valkyrie’s Armor 1. * Muffler 1, Wool Scarf 1, Vali’s Manteau, Crest of the Rider 0 and 1, Heavenly Maiden’s Robe 1, Undershirt 0 and 1, Valkyrie’s Manteau 1. * Shoes 1, Boots 1, Tidal Shoes 1, Black Leather Boots 0 and 1, Valkyrie’s Shoes 1, Vidar’s Boots, Crystal Pumps. * Gloves 1, Brooches 1, Orleans Gloves 1, Rosaries 1. * 2x(Race)2x(Size) or 2x(Race)1x(Size)1x(Element) Composite Bows 4 or Burning / Gale / Earthen / Freezing / Orc Archer’s Bows are fine too. Falcon Assault Sniper The Falcon Assaulter has much more HP and defense then the other Sniper builds because it relies on using it’s falcon to deal mass amounts of damage in a single attack. Falcon Assaulters can easily dispatch an enemy in a couple of hits. They can also use a shield, unlike the other builds that rely on hitting with bows, giving them even more resistance and defense. A sample build would be(Totals, with gears and buffs): *DEX 140~150 *VIT 50~80 *INT 90~100 *STR or AGI left-over points *LUK 1 Or an alternate: *DEX 90~120 *VIT 70~100 *INT 90~110 *STR or AGI left-overs *LUK 1 The Falcon Assaulter is a pretty versatile build. Although your flee is extremely crappy, you don’t take as much damage as the other builds, and if all else fails you can switch to a bow and still do decent Double Strafes. One of the major drawbacks to a Falcon Assaulter build is that the damage can be reduced greatly via Raydric Card, Noxious Card, Thara Frog Card, Beret, Feather Beret, etc. I don’t use a Falcon Assault build on my sniper, so the sample builds may not be accurate. Sample Equipment for The Falcon Assaulter * Apple of Archer, Ulle’s Cap 1 (With Incubus Card), Crown of Mistress, Ramen Hat, Beret, Feather Beret, etc. * Binoculars, anything. * Anything. * Tights 1, Odin’s Blessing 1, Sniping Suit 1 and Valkyrie’s Armor 1. * Muffler 1, Wool Scarf 1, Vali’s Manteau, Heavenly Maiden’s Robe 1, Valkyrie’s Manteau 1, etc. * Shoes 1, Boots 1, Tidal Shoes 1, Valkyrie’s Shoes 1, Vidar’s Boots, * Valkyrie’s Shield 1, Orlean’s Server(Plate) 1, Stone Buckler 1, Thorny Shield 1, Strong Shield 1. * Gloves 1, Earrings 1, Expert Rings 1, Rosaries 1, Orlean’s Gloves 1, etc. * Falcon Assaulters have the option of using daggers and/or bows. For bows, Composite Bows 4 or Crossbows 3. Dagger-wise you have many options. You can use Bazerald, Combat Knife, Status / Dex / Vit Main Gauches, Moonlight Dagger, etc. Sharpshooter Sniper An uncommon Sniper build, however effective in mobbing. That meaning you’ll have a partymate that would gather mobs of 20-30 monsters and kill them all in few shots. The build unfortunately is ineffective in PVP, damaging other players with 3 to 4 thousand points of damage. Giving them a small glimmer of survivability. This is one build that shouldn't be ignored. It ignores DEF and is Great to spam during WoE. essault eDescription Command the Falcon to deliver numerous blows to a target. Informations *Requires a Falcon. *The Falcon only delivers 1 actual hit. *The damage is calculated the same way as Blitz Beat, based on DEX and INT: **(Skill level %)*Blitz Beat damage **Therefore at level 5, this skill will do damage equivalent to Blitz Beat x 5 *Falcon Assault bypasses Guard. *Falcon Assault bypasses Defending Aura (not to be confused with the monster variation, NPC DEFENDER). *This skill will also bypass Raydric garments if the user has an enchant, endow, or elemental arrows. *Sniping Suit is a good armor for those who often use this skill, as this skill has a long reuse delay. Sharp Shooting True Sight Description Increases all stats by 5 regardless of skill level. Also increases ATK, Hit, and Crit for the skill's duration. Information *The Hit added is not a percentage but an exact amount. *Because this skill adds +5 to all stats, it will actually increase Crit by 11~12 overall at level 10 (LUK +5). *This will also give the player an additional +5 Hit (unaccounted for in the chart) regardless of level (DEX +5). *The official International Ragnarok Online site has incorrect information regarding Falcon Eyes. Those flaws are not displayed here. Wind Walk Description Increase Movement Speed and flee rate of the player and party members. Effects that are similar to the Wind Walker skill, such as increased movement speed from Increase Agility do not stack with Wind Walker (but flee increasement does). Party members also get both supportive effects of the skill. = Job Bonus = = See Also = *Job Template Example Category:Classes